She has style and flair, She's there!
by fictionlover94
Summary: The Nanny kids next door style! Rachel and Nigel need a nanny for there kids... Then Kuki applies who just so happens to fall in love with the butler Wally. T for safety... Chapters 6 and 7 are rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nanny: Kids Next Door way! Nigel and Rachel are workaholics and they leave there kids with a nanny... Kuki! She falls in love with Nigel's bulter Wally! **

"Well I quit," said Kuki to her boss Logan 'The Kid' Sanchez. Logan looked at her with his eyebrows raised as she raced out the door. It took her about 5 to realize that she didn't have to quit. She raced back in and faced her friend Fanny and her ex boss.

"No you fired me so I can collect unemployment," she said smirking at him. Kuki smirked at him and promptly left. Stupid job at a stupid bridal shop. She thought she was going to get married to Logan and live happily ever after. Instead her dumped her. Then he gave her job to his new girlfriend Danielle.

* * *

><p>"We need a new nanny," said the british voice of Nigel Uno. His wife Rachel looked over at him and nodded sympathically. It had been hard there son Chris drove away just about all of them away. Rachel worked as the superintendant of schools. Nigel worked with people on the broadway stage...<p>

"You're stressed as I said before," said Rachel. She started to rub his neck and dug in his skin. That was when Wally answered the door.

"Mr. Uno a nanny is at the door," he said. The asian girl outside the door was holding an old cosmetics box that probably held some resumes.

* * *

><p>Christopher James Uno was not going to give in without a fight. He was going to get his parents to finally listen to him. He just had to get rid of this applicant. He had came in with a fake knife stabbed in his chest. Standing in front of the applicant he fainted pretending to die.<p>

"Do you have a pen?" asked Kuki to him. She didn't even notice that he 'died.' Staying still he didn't show her anything.

"Oh forget it, I'll stick to using my eyeliner." That was when Nigel and Rachel walked in with Wally in a tow ready to listen to everything going on.

"Hello Miss..." started Nigel.

"Sanban! It's Kuki Sanban, you can call me Kooks, my ex boyfriend did. You know what just call me Kuki," she said waving her hand.

"I HATE her already," said Chris getting out a gameboy. He started to play Pokemon: Black and White.

"Christopher James," warned Rachel. Chris rolled his eyes and concentrated on his game, his leading pokemon Oshawatt. Rachel and Nigel both tempted to take the game away from him. Then a girl about 14 and a boy about 11 walked in through the door.

"I hate school," said the girl who flopped down on a floral couch. The boy simpily turned on the television to spongebob.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nanny: Kids Next Door way! Nigel and Rachel are workaholics and they leave there kids with a nanny... Kuki! She falls in love with Nigel's bulter Wally! **

"I told you that you should have sent her to thearpy," said Garrett. He didn't even look up from the spongebob episode. Which was centered around a train ride with plankton trying to get the recipe.

"SHUT UP GARRETT," said the girl. She scowled and tried to flatten her bushy hair.

"Hey it's easier then taking it out on your teachers and Wally. They don't want to listen at all about your anti-social problems or the problems you have with your hair," continued Garrett.

"Garrett you talk to me about my problems? You have plenty of your own!" said the girl. "Besides you barely have any hair."

"McKenzie this was a choice, I got the mohawk because I wanted it," said Garrett.

"Okay both of you stop arguing and go do your homework," said Rachel calming down her children. Both her and Nigel looked at Kuki apogetically.

"Wally please escort Miss Sanban to the door," said Nigel who started to rub his forhead. Rachel shook her head and the kids quieted down.

"Aww come on, I can't even get the benefit of the doubt here?"

"As you can see we have plenty of problems of our own here. I can't understand why we tried to bring somebody else into them," said Rachel. She thought she had enough when her parents seperated.

"I'd hate to see you go. You haven't even heard Miss McKenzie Louise Uno sing, her redition of Taylor Swift's Long Live... It will literally knock your socks off," said Wally. He started to expect everybody to laugh but nothing happened. Really he tried to be funny and it had got them no where! He knew he should have quit while he was ahead.

"I've seen everything though! I have a sister!" protested Kuki. Now only Nigel and Wally were left in the room. Rachel and the three kids had left the room to the upstairs portion of the house.

"And I have a brother," said Wally.

"But you haven't seen what I have seen... Dude. I've caught her and her boyfriend having sex in the kitchen. I've seen her climb out her window with her rainbow monkey collection over her shoulder. There is nothing I haven't seen that I could handle the kids with."

That was when the phone had rung. Wally had raced away when Kuki into panic mode and Nigel was left rolling his eyes.

"Wally could you please get it?" asked Nigel who then started to call for him. "Wally come and please get the phone I have a migrane. Wally? Wally?"

"Oh for pete's sake you can't answer the phone yourself Mr. Uno?" said Kuki. She went up to the white cordless phone and picked it up.

"Hello Uno family." She listened for a moment. "Oh this is Kuki."

Nigel had then sent her a look. Give me that he mouthed to her.

"It's the Nanny agency," she said rolling her eyes. Nigel took the phone away from her ear. She could do wonders with these kids and neither of the parents would let her have a chance.

"No I need a nanny by tomorrow..." That was when Nigel looked over at Kuki. She waved flipping her fingers back and forth. "Is there any other nanny agency some where else in the town?"

"Come on Mr. Uno I could work with these kids! You wouldn't even know these were your kids by the end of the week," said Kuki protesting even more then usual. She wasn't the rebellious kid that her parents had raised by she could try.

"This I've GOT to see," said Wally walking behind her with a feather duster.

"Well I will prove it," said Kuki. Nigel put down the phone after writing down another phone number. Wally smirked and he called for the kids.

"Prove it," said Nigel. Everybody's eyes were locked on her and the kids along with Rachel walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh and I'm just doing the pilot! If you want to see another episode let me know and I'll try it. I'll even rewatch the episodes.**

Hehehe she knew she should have never opened her mouth. Now look where it had gotten her. Trying to prove something that wasn't sure she could even do.

"It says here that you listed mother of the queen?" asked Rachel. She looked really puzzled by this refernce. She didn't know about this or anything really about Kuki. She looked like a nice girl a little ditzy and clueless at times but she could do a wonderful job. She wasn't sure why Nigel was so paranoid, it wasn't like Rachel herself was dead. They just worked to much.

"Oh that it's my mother, because my sister was called the 'Queen' growing up. She had her way most of the time. I was nick named the Rainbow monkey princess," said Kuki grinning.

"Interesting," muttered Rachel who looked over the rest of the resume.

"So try to prove it. Mackie, Garrett, and Christopher over here if you please," said Nigel. He didn't really mean if you please. He meant get your butts over here right now. Otherwise you have extra lessons and he could call the teachers and ask them to assign more homework. This is exactly what he had threatned but never happened before.

All of the kids then lined up. McKenzie was on the right and Christopher on the far left, Garrett was smack dab in the middle of them.

"Try something," said Nigel.

"Nigel come on you're making her nervous," said Rachel looking up. They stared at each other daring each other to make the next move. Kuki started to feel nervous and studied them both.

"This isn't going to be so bad that I will find you two sleeping together will I?" asked Kuki. McKenzie and Garrett stared at her wide eyed and McKenzie covered her mouth. Rachel and Nigel looked at her simply shocked but what she had said. "I mean I won't be snooping in your room but there's all this tension in the room..."

"Oh if she stays she's having the room right next to mine!" declared Wally.

"Well aren't you pretty?" said Kuki to McKenzie. Kenzie blushed and looked down at her white reebok tennis shoes. "Now if you just took a flat iron to your hair or put some defrizzers in. Every girl in the school would be envious of you. I bet you have your daddy's hair when he had it."

"Thank you," said McKenzie in a quiet voice.

"Why not hire her on a trial basis?" asked Wally. He was attracted to her alright and there was simply nothing he could do about it. Rachel looked at Nigel with wide eyes.

"Trial basis only," said Nigel. Wally wanted to clap his hands and

"Don't tell Lizzie that there is another pretty girl hanging around," said Chris. This was going to get really intersting. Lizzie worked for Rachel but when ever Lizzie came over for business and would flirt with her husband. One day Rachel will fire her but first she needed a back up assistant.

"So tomorrow, you will watch the children while Rachel and I throw the party. Wally or the children please escort Miss Sanban up to her room," said Nigel. Him and Rachel flopped down on the couch while everybody had left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh and I'm just doing the pilot! If you want to see another episode let me know and I'll try it. I'll even rewatch the episodes.**

"So we're going to a party," said Kuki to the children. Wally stood there with this eyes wide at this. She was planning to take them, and the kids.

"We're not invited," said Garrett with a no it all smirk. Wally slapped a high five with Garrett behind his back. Behind Garrett's back of course... Kuki didn't notice this but smiled at Garrett anyway, like he was kidding. Kuki studied there clothes.

"Of course you're invited its your house. Now we're going to get you some new clothes and have fun. McKenzie we'll get your nails done. Garrett we'll trim your mohawk, and Christopher. Do you mind if I call you Chris?"

"Sure everybody does expect for my parents and Wally. My teachers say my full name when I get in trouble, which must I say isn't to often," said Chris. He ran his hands through his short thick blond hair, that he had inherited from his mother.

"So everbody get some shut eye and then we'll leave first thing in the morning," said Kuki. She wrapped her hair at the top of her head. Then she walked off into her bedroom. The kids shared a look with Wally, that said don't intervine. They could out a stop to this.

* * *

><p>"Well Kuki what are the kids like? Your boss? The mansion?" asked her friend Fanny. The redheaded girl was ready to quit from the bridal shop herself. She had a job lined up at the doctors office ready for her pratically...<p>

"What about your life Fanny? Did Patton propose?" asked Fanny. She had been dating Patton Drilovsky for the past 5 years. They were going to get married one day. Even if Fanny had to led him into a bed and make love until she was pregnant.

"Don't EVEN ask," she said. "No go on."

"Well that one," said Kuki pointing to McKenzie. "She has barely has a personality. Chris can talk to much, and Garrett I don't even know where he is half the time."

"Keep going you have all day, Logan is at home with his girlfriend."

"Aw so we do have all day," said Kuki. "I have to go help Kenzie a dress, I don't think she can make up her mind." Fanny walked over with Kuki to the unsure 14 year old girl. Fanny and Kuki exchanged a glance and looked at the options. They were all either orange or teal, an ugly shade of orange too.

"So are these your favorite colors?" asked Fanny looking over the dresses.

"Well I like teal and orange," she said unsure about answering a very simple question.

"I don't know Fan wouldn't red work well with her skin tone? Maybe some silver or smoky gray trimming," said Kuki. She could see potential with this girl.

"Well come on over and check it out, we have to find a new dress," said Kuki. She collected the boys and left with Fanny to call Patton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh and I'm just doing the pilot! If you want to see another episode let me know and I'll try it. I'll even rewatch the episodes.**

"So who is this Lizzie character?" asked Kuki even curious to know. She was in the boys room making sure they tied there ties. She was working on Kenzie's hair, who was very picky about how she wanted it done.

"She's our mom's assistant," said Kenzie. She was starting to like her hair as Kuki did this pretty french twist to her hair.

"She's in love with Dad," said Garrett as he struggled to tie his shoes while standing up. This was going to be fun, they would see mom get all riled up. At these kinds of parties Nigel and Rachel were never seperated when Lizzie was present.

"That's a... Twist," said Kuki carefully picking out her words.

"I know right?" said Chris with a devilish grin. They were going to ruin Lizzie's little party down stairs. Rachel maybe hosting it but Lizzie was responsible for setting everything up. Wally was even in on it. He was going to keep Nigel and Rachel from going upstairs. If they knew the children were still there they would be in big trouble.

"Right, now lets get going Chris you give Wally the signal," said Kuki.

"But you're supposed to give the signal," said Garrett to her. Kuki wanted to kill Wally for this stupid part.

"I'm not flashing my you know what's to the butler," said Kuki putting her hands to her chest. Kenzie looked disgusted and both of the boys turned away.

"But you want Wally to be more then just a butler," said Chris.

"You quit reading my diary," she said with an accusing finger. Everybody else just laughed and Chris let to give another signal.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay the last two chapters are rewritten because I didn't have time to finish it properly. Now longer! **

"Oh Nigel, Kuki would like to talk to you," said Wally to him. Nigel dressed in a dark grey suit with a red tie. Rachel was in a pretty burnt orange dress that had an empire waist to show off a teal underskirt. Nigel and Rachel were talking with Lizzie at the bottom of the stairs. Lizzie was crunching on a chocolate covered pretzal, which she spit out onto Nigel's tie.

"Whose's KUKI?" roared Lizzie. If it wasn't for that loud voice she had when she was angry, she would be pretty tonight. She had on her favorite blue cocktail dress on, with a pair of silhoutes. Everybody in the room turned and looked at Lizzie before talking about something else.

"Here I am," said Kuki. She had on an emerald green dress that had slit up until her thigh, and had a halter neckline. Everybody in the room stared at her. Normally it was the hostess and her family to get dressed up like that. That dress wasn't even allowed at these kinds of parties.

"WHAT"S THAT?" asked Lizzie fumming. There was another pretty lady in the house that could fall in love with Nigel. Just get Rachel out of the picture, but that could never again she was mad for not running by this with the family.

"She's the nanny," said Rachel staring. Nigel started to feel that nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Okay what's the question Miss Sanban," said Nigel rubbing his forhead.

"Well we're all ready for the party," said Kuki.

"But you and those dar- darling children are not invited," said Lizzie. She didn't want the word darn to slip out of her didn't want Nigel or Rachel to get the wrong impression.

"Oh really? Am I blushing, because they're all ready too," said Kuki. Behind her came down Chris in his best suit and a dark teal tie. Garrett came down with the same suit on but a burnt orange tie. Lizzie and every adult in the present location stared as Kenzie came down.

"Do I look okay?" asked Kenzie. She was in a new dress that was a scarlet red dress that fell to the ground. A steely gray colored shawl sat on her shoulders.

"Aww I didn't realize how much she looks like you Nigel," said Rachel she said whispering to her husband. "You look beautiful honey, doesn't she Nigel?"

"She defiently looks like the Uno's a dashing family might I add," said Nigel agreeing with her. Lizzie smiled at Nigel like she was the wife not Rachel. A couple of people smiled at the family and started to talk about the kids, like they weren't ven there.

"So can we come?" asked Garrett.

"No tricks?" asked Nigel.

"No tricks," said both of the boys at the same time. Both of them were eager to play some on Lizzie but they were talked out of it by Kuki and Wally. Nigel patted down both of them and said yes. Rachel patted Nigel on the shoulder things couldn't be that bad.

"Oh is this a check with 5 zero's on it?" asked Rachel smiling. The benefit dinner was a success, and none of them could be more proud.

"You know having the kids there wasn't a bad idea," said Nigel. "What do you think Lizzie?"

"Oh yes McKenna, Gary, and Christian were a great edition to the party," said Lizzie. Rachel and Nigel shared a look. Didn't Lizzie just realize that she got the children's name wrong. It was McKenzie, Garrett, Christopher, was she doing this on purpose? She knew this family for the longest time.

"Let me put this baby with the funds," said Nigel. He walked up into his study. He looked once to the right and saw out on the terrance. His daughter with one of the table waiters kissing like there was no tomorrow. He nearly fell over before rushing back downstairs to tell his wife.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The one main difference is that I took out the part with Nigel firing her. Seeing as he really doesn't have a reason.**

"Uh oh my dad just saw us," said Kenzie pulling away when she heard the sound of running feet. This wasn't good at all. Her dad wasn't a good person because he could have beatened up Michael. Quickly she helped him over the hedge. Luckily something else was going on that Nigel found just as disturbing.

Wally and Kuki were in his _office_ kissing. They were already close to whatever those adults to have fun. Nigel's eyes popped out. Rachel had walked in with Chris and Garrett behind her. When she saw them, Rachel covered both of her children's eyes.

"Whoa," said Nigel. Wally and Kuki quickly pulled apart and looked at him. Uh oh this wasn't good at all to be caught. Rachel shooed her sons out from the scene. McKenzie sat at the end of the stairs already in her teal pajama set.

"Sorry Nigel," said Wally with his shirt already off.

"Miss Sanban, that's it. You go to your room I can't have you franchising with my butler," said Nigel pissed. First his daughter and now his butler! This women was going to be the death of him. She didn't even know what she was doing wrong.

"Please don't fire me," said Kuki quietly. Nigel thought for a moment. He really didn't have a reason for firing her. Rachel sent him a look that oh don't even try it. They needed a nanny to watch there kids. Plus she could use Kuki to keep Lizzie away from her husband.

"If you are caught by the children you will be fired," said Nigel. He took one good look at them before sitting down. "Now get out of my office."


End file.
